DARE THE NARUTO CAST!
by Maikothedancingdragon
Summary: Yo Yo YO! Welcome to DARE THE NARUTO CAST!and this is a Naruto remix! Please enjoy it and dare the Naruto cast! if you have any special request then please pm me kk? ENJOY! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone my name is demonchild5991, also known as Nosila. As you know this is my show so lets bring out our guests, The Naruto cast!

'The Naruto cast comes out of nowere'

Them: What the heck? Who are you and were are we?

Nosila: This is my world and your going to be living in it for a while.

Itachi: Oh ya? We'll see about that! Mangetkoy Shringan!

Nosila: 'flicks magic wand and Itachi is bound to posts in hugeungase white room'

Nosila: Now say that your sorry or I'll send 'them' in.

Itachi: Never!

Nosila: So be it. 'Flicks wand and there is a faint sound of screaming and rumbling.' Antone who wants to watch Itachi get hur come behind to glass now!

'Orochimaru, Sasgay, Gaara ,and Neji all come behind the glass.'

Neji: Did you? No way your not that evil…. Are you?

Nosila: Yes I am. 'All four boys faces get pale, if pssible.'

Itachi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! 'As hundreds of fangirls come running into the room.'

Nosila: Ok. 'flicks wand nad all of the girls dissapper.' Now please replie, dare, question some thing. Thank you ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nosila: Hi everyone and welcome back to Dare, question, or replie! Ok so let's get started. Naruto you read the first question.

Naruto: Lunar Kunoichi Sakura 

_I dare Sasuka to kiss Sakura._

Sakura: Ok.

Sasuka: Ewwww. Do not want to kiss that.

Sakura: Oh shut up and pucker up. 'Grabbes him by his collar and kisses him.'

Sasuka:EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

Naruto: Oh and the rest say that if you don't like it then your gay. So I guess that that means Sasuka is gay. Ha ha Sasgay is gay!

Sasuke: No I'm not gay. I just don't like Sakura. I like someone else.

Nosila: Who Itachi, your reflection, Orochimaru, or Kabuto? Take your pick which is it?

Sasuka: I'll only say it to Sakura. Can we talk privately?

Nosila; ok everyone nothing to see nothing to see. (No one moved) I said THESES NOTHING TO SEE NOW MOVE OR I'LL MAKE YOUR WORST FEARS A REALITY!!!!

Neji: I'd like to see you try we're ninja we have no fears.

Nosila: Oh yah to bad mister SPANDEX!

(Neji was wearing lee's outfit and hairstyle while all TenTen hald onto a buff Rock Lee's arm and then kissed him on the lipps)

TenTen: Is he going to be ok?

Nosila: Yah he'll be fine he just has to live though his worst fear of ,no offence Lee, having to live look and act just like lee while lee lives in Neji's shoes.

Orochimaru: Wow and I thought that I was badass but you take the cake.

Nosila: Ooooooohhhhhhh! Thanks…I think? OK am I think that there done talking so lets go find out.

WITH SAKURA AND SASUKA

Nosila: Ok so who is it?

Sakura: Your not going to like it. (Whispers to Nosila)

Nosila: twitch twitch ARE YOU SERIUOS…(faints)

Sakura: Ok get her to her room.

Itachi, Sasuka, and Kiba: I'll do it! (three way glare)

Sakura: Fine. Shadow Clone Jutsu! (2 clones appear and take her to her room)

Temari: Ok to the next question.

LUNARxSHINOBI SAYS:

OH. I HAVE A DARE, I HAVE A DARE.

NARUTO, I DARE YOU TO GIVE A KISS TO SASUKA.

Sasuka: Damn it why does everyone want to kiss me!!!??\

Itachi: You know you like it. Now kiss.( Pushes Naruto into Sasuka. They kiss each other on the lips.)

Neji: Ok to the next question.

UNKNOWNDRAGON

I DARE NARUTO TO KISS EVERY GIRL IN THE VILLAGE.

(All of the girls puff out of sight exempt Hinata who Naruto had tackled and pinned to the floor.)

Hinata: N-nart-t-o –Kun. (Then kisses Naruto on the lips. Then they started to make out.)

Garra: ok the next one reads

KcbSandFlower says:

Wow you really are evil that's why you're my best friend. Okay so here is my request its pretty evil: I dare sasgay to die his hair hot pink ,make Itachi sing im so pretty oh so pretty , have Akamadu p in sasgays eyes and finally have Tsunade kick Orochimaru in the nuts with an extra douse of charka:P Your most loyal friend Sandra D

Garra:… I think im in love she's so evil. Ok to start sasgay die your hair hot pink

Sasgay: NNNNNNNNNeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaa

Garra: Do it or ill wake up Nosila!

Sasgay ok ok fine (Goes into the bath room)

Garra: Next Itachi sing!

Itachi: This is my favorite song!

"Im so pretty

oh so pretty

oh so pretty and

so witty and

GGGGGGAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyy"

Everyone:SSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!!!! It burn it burns!!

(Sasgay comes out of the bathroom)

Garra: Perfect timing. Kiba tell Akamaru to p in Sasgays eyes.

Kiba: pee in his eyes. (Holds up akaumaru and dog starts peeing)

Sasgay AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH it burns it burns (rolls around on the floor like an insane person)

Garra: and finally Tsunade you know what your suppoed to do.

Tsunade: This is going to be fun. (Starts to channel charka to her foot. Then kicks Orachimaru so hard that he is sent flying through the roof)

Kabuto: Wow. Is he coming down any time soon? (As everyone looks through the hole in the roof)

Everyone else: Nope.

Garra: Ok last but not least.

Freebird22259 says:

I dare Itachi and Sasgay to hug each other and not kill each other before during or after the hug! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Trust me the dares will get make worse! insane laughter

Audrey Rose

Garra: Ok so Itachi Sasgay hug now!

(Itachi and sasgay hug but are clones)

Garra: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW! I hate loopholes!

Nosila: Thanks you guys for watching and thanks you guys for doing the show for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nosila: Hi everyone!!! And welcome back to dare, question, or replie!!!

Naruto cast: HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII peoples!!!!!

'Itachi, Sasgay, and Kiba all yell': Nosila your back!!!!!!!!!! Three way glare

Nosila: Yes im back ok now today is sort of special. Today my best friend KcbSandFlower is going to be coming on to the show as my co-hostess/writer person. So please welcome my best friend in the world Sandra!!!

Sandra puffs into room)

Sandra: KONICHIWA EVERYONE!!!!!! wavescrazily

Nosila: Sorry she's kind of hyper…….

Gaara:Is that?…. No way that's not her…..

Nosila: Hi Sandra! OK so I'll give you the honars of reading the first dare.

Sandra: Thanks. OK this is from UnknownDragon:

I dare the guys to run three thousand miles without stopping and I also dare the girls to ride a bull.

Guys: Are you serius? Well on the plus side we can watch the girls ride a bull.

Nosila: Well to make things safe we'll be using a mechanical bull. Ok so if we go in alphaetical order then…..Hinata, Ino ,me, Sakura, Sandra, Temari, then TenTen.

(Flicks wrist and mechanical bull and floor paddings appear.)

Itachi: This is going to be awsome.

Nosila: Your pervert you all worst then Jirya, Kakashi, and Ebisu put together. Well lets just get this over with, Hinata you go first.

(Hinata got on to the bull, put one hand in the air, and knodded her head singnalling for Nosila to start)

Nosila: Are you ready Hinata?

Hinata: gulp Yup.

(Nosila started the bull and put it on slow and started to move it up slowly.)

Hinata: Nosila you can make it go a little faster.

Nosila: OK whatever you say. ( moves it up and Hinata goes flying off of the bull)

Hinata: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ( Naruto runs to her rescue and catches her )

Nosila: Sorry Hinata ok next is ……Ino.

Ino: OK just don't throw me off ok?

Nosila:Ok (starts it slowly then barely moves up ) You do know that you can you _can_ use charkra right?

Ino and everyone else: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH we can?

Nosila: No I just said that just because now guys you better start running the second that were done ok?

Guys: OK! So lets start!

Nosila: Ok Ino im going to raise it ok?

Ino: No….i'm…. going ..to throwup……..( falls off and pukes on the ground )

Shikamaru: INO!!!! (runs over and pickes her up and carries her to her room)

Nosila: Hope shell be ok so I guess its my turn. ( jumps on menchanical bull ) Who wants to control the bull? ( no one answers) Um ok then…. Um fine Sandra please sue the controler ok? throws Sandra remote )

Sandra: OK (catches remote and starts it)

About 30 Minutes Later 

Nosila: Im gona throwup! (is sent flying off bull and onto the floor with a loud 'thud')

(Everyone rushes over and crowd around Nosila )

Sandra: Sakura, Tsunada get over here! ( Sakura and tsunade rush over and move everyone out of the way)

Sakura: Shes going to be fine shes just had a lack of air suppy she just needs to rest. Some one please take her to her room. Itachi, Sasuka-kun and Kiba please take care of her.

( Itachi, Sasgay, and Kiba pick Nosila up and take her to her room )

IN Nosila's room 

(Itachi, Sasuka, and Kiba lay Nosila down on her bed and step back )

Itachi: So what now?

Kiba: I don't know I guess we should just leave her hear and head back out to the bul riding area…

( All of the boys shrug and walk out of Nosila's room)

Sandra: UM…Sakura I think it's your turn now….

Sakura: OK….(jumps on to the bull and it's starts out slowly and sakura puts charka to her feet and right hand whle her left stays above her head)

Sandra: OK im increasing it ok? (slowly raises it and she starts to lose grip but sticks on it )

Sandra: OK im increasing it again!! (raises it again and sakur flips off the front)

Everyone except Nosila & Ino: Sakura!! (everyone walks over to her and trys to help her up)

Sakura: I'm good I'm good! See this is the reason why Nosila put down he padding…

But now it's Sandra's turn! Hand over the remote

Sandra: OK!! (throws Sakura the remote then gets on the bull and raises her left hand)

Sakura: Ok ready go!! (Sandra goes flying off and lands face first on the padding and is frozen)

Naruto: Is she dead?

Kiba(Actually Akamaru): Let's poke it with something!!

Kiba: (Pulls out a stick and pokes Sandra)

Sandra: Touch me with that stick I'll shove it up your mr-fg a…..

Kiba: O-ok…..(Face gets really pale and he drops the stick and hides behind Hinata)

SAVE ME HINATA!!

Sandra: omg you're a baka!! (points Naruto style at Kiba and starts to laugh her a off) Ok now (laugh and gasp) it's Tem(laugh)ari's turn!!! (continues on laughing)

Temari: Cool….(jumps onto the bull and raises her left hand in the air and knods for Sakura to start up the bull)

Sakura: Ok..Ready? Set? Go!!! (starts up the bull and stays on charka in her hand)

Temari: Ok you can kick it up ok?

Sakura: Alright! (makes it go faster and Temari strts to loose grip)

Shikamaru: This is troublesome…..I wonder how long shes going to be on there for…

Sasuka: I bet she wont be on for another 3 seconds….

Shikamaru: You lose you have to…..shave your head.

Sasuka:…..Deal I win you have to…..eat Choji's last chip.

Shikmaru: Deal and the time starts…now

(timer appers out of no were…..1….2…3….4 Temari goes flying off the bull)

Shikamaru: Huh look at that she stayed on for 4 seconds which means…..(hands Saskua the shaver) There you go and btw the real you has to do it (evil smirk)

Sasuka: I hate you right now…. (Takes the shaver and shaves his chiken butt hair off) My hair my beautiful hair….. (starts to cry in the corner and twitching at the same time)

Everyone: OMFG (pauses then starts to laugh)

Neji: AIR AIR I NEED AIR!!! (he turns purple but is still laughing)

Orochimaru: NNNNOOOO!!! NOT HIS HAIR!! THAT'S HIS BEST FEATURE!!! NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls to his knees and starts to cry)

Evryone: WTF? (everyone stops laughing and there eye starts to twitch)

Orochimaru: What?

Sandra: Wow the stories are true…he is Michel Jackson…(everyone takes one giant step back)

Tenten: So….Is.nt it my turn yet?

Temari: Hey ya it is huh? (motions for Tenten to get onto the bull)

Tenten: Ok since im the last one, guys you my want to get ready…( gets onto the hourse and raises her hand and closes her eyes as tight as possible and preparded to get thrown off)

Temari: Ready? (sets her had on the switch/remote controller)

Tenten: Ya…AAHH!!(she holds onto the bull but only barely and she has her eyes shut closed)

Lee: You can do it Tenten, My youthful teammate!! (does a mini Gai Pose)

Tenten: Shut up Lee!! (gets bucked off the bull and lands on her back on the mats behind the bull)

Sakura: Well it looks like that dare is done…..Guys on your mark…get set…GO! (all of the guys starts to run)

Ino: Hey guys I'm back…what did I miss and were are all of the guys at? (looks around)

Sakura: Well while you were away Ino-pig we all rode the bull Nosila is in her room passed out and now the guys are running their 3 thousand miles…..

Ino: (sweatdrops) Oh….hehe so what are we going to do while there not here?

Temari: Lets go through there stuff!!

(All of the girls faces lit up)

Tenten: You're a genius

Temari: I try my best. You know how I do. (does a shoulder brush)

Nosila: What happened? (comes out holdng head)

Sakura and all of the other girls: NOSILA!!!! (All glomps her)

Nosila: What did I miss?

Ino: Nothing much just the rest of us riding the bull and Saska losing a bet so he had to shave his head blade and now all otf the guys are running the 3 thousand miles

Nosila: Sweetness..I want to see Saskua…

Rock lee: (you can see dust being kicked on in the horizan) SAKURA!! MY YOUTHFUL LOVE!!

Sakura: (sweatdrop) I advise us to take sabout 10 steps back and then to the sides (does exactly as she says and Lee continues on running)

Hinata: Dang that must suck having him like that…. So are we going to look through the room are what?

(Everyone looks at Hinata in amazment at her non stuttering and the evil..evilish side)

Ino: Lets go then!

Sakura: Cool your jets Ino-pig….

No: SHUT-UP FOREHEAD GI- (Nosila puts er hand over Ino's mouth)

Nosila: Shut. Up. No. My head hurts so no yeling got it (evil death glare that puts a pissed off orochimaru, neji, saskua, and itachi glare to shame)

Ino: (nods head while trying not to scream or pee herself) ((yes I know tmi but get over it))

Sandra: OMFG she's pissed off run! (looks at nosila in horror and starts to run along with all of the other girls into one of the other rooms…)

Sakura: were are we? (turns on a light and almost faints) This isn't who's room as I think it is..is it?

**((Ok please no flames I've been working on this fanfic for forever and I'm sorry that I only got one in but ill be doing more ok I just didn't want to make this one to long…well to late for that.. BUT ANYWAYS!! Whos room are they in and what horrors will they find? Tune in next ine for the next chapter of NARUTO DARE THE CAST!!! ))**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!!

Nosila: YO YO YO YO MY PEEPS….sorry I'm eating sugar..SUGAR!!!!

Sandra: OMFG!!! O-o SHE'S EATING SUGAR THE WORLD IS OVER!! (three seconds later the world explodes)

Sandra: LOL jk jk but welcome back to DARE THE NARUTO CAST!!!

Nosila: OK so I'll be making two groups the girls go with Sandra and the guys come with me and now were exploring the other genders room…..So girls go with Sandra dnt he guys over here….

Sandra: OK so who's rom to search first….?

Ino: I KNOW I KNOW!!(waves her hand around like an r-tard)

Sandra: (anime sweatdrop) Ya Ino?

Ino: Ok lets start with….chojis rom then go in alphabetical order!!

Sakura: OMG she actually had a good idea…. Ok so to Chojis' room then its Gaara. Itachi, Kisame, Rock Lee, Sas-gay, then Shikamru's room!

Nosila: (is flipping though the dares) efore we go there is adre for all of us ok

This is from Friesenator:

Make Everybody switch outfits! Sakura gets Shikamaru's outfit, naruto gets ino's, lee get Nosila's, sandra gets Sasgay's, itachi gets sakura's, ino get's choji's, shikamaru gets naruto's, Sasgay get's Sandra, and Gaara gets the fuzzy bunny suit!

Friesenator!

Everyone: (sweatdrops or faints anime style)

Nosila: Wait it doesn't say who's outfit I get…OO

Sandra: Luck buttmuncher…Wait! The only other guy who isn't trading clothes with a girl is ITACHI!

Nosila: OMG! Come on! (takes Itachi's clothes walks into the bathroom and comes out in way versized shirt,pants, and coat)

Sandra: Nosila were are you? (trys and look into the coat)

Nosila: I'm down here!! (sticks her hand out of the coat as everyone sweatdrops) an we please just starts already? OK guys change clothes girls take them change hand off your clothes to them! Ready go! ((Itachi was wearing another set of clothes I took one of his other ones)(

All of the guys: ok! (all of them walk into the bathroom and about 2 minutes later they stick their clothes out from behind the door and hand them off to the girls the girls changes in to the guys clothes and everyone comes out in the others clothes)

Sakura: OMG Shinkamaru why would you were a translucent shirt!!! (trys to cover up her..ahem.. upper torso with the cropped off jacket Shika wear's)

Itachi: YOU SHOULDN'T BE TAKING!!! WTF IS WITH THE BIKE SHORTS AND THE HIGH SLITS!!!! DAMN IT I CANT FEEL MY LEGS!!

Gaara: I'm going to kill you!!!! (everyone looks at him and the guys back away slowly the girls do the whole awe thingy)

Naruto: You look like a freakin fruit!!

Gaara: Looks down baka!

Naruto: (Looks down and sees Ino's outfit and it shows off his..ahem..areas….)

Nosila: Omg put some ants on please for the love that is bloody and explosive!!

Everyone: (huge anime sweatdrop)

Nosla: What you'd be surprised at how many things explode and make a lot of gore…

Itachi: (whispers to Kisame) She sounds like Deidara…

Nosila: Shut up weasel im not acting like Deirada got it?

Itachi: DO.NOT.CALL.ME.WEASEL!

Nosila: (puts her hand on her hips)((not that you can see it or anything)) And what o you intend on doing about it Weasel boy? (the death glare of hell at Itachi who matches it back))

Itachi: This! (disappers and reappers behind Nosila and makes her disapper with him)

Sandra: WTF!? Wer is Nosila at? (shrugs) Whatever were ever she is I trust her she'll be fine.. I think…Wait now I need another person……(a puff or smoke apers and Ashley appers)

Ashley: Yo My peeps in here!!

Sandra: (sweatdrops slightly) Um who are you?

Ashley: Oh I guess Nosila ddint tell you who I am..I'm one of her best friends at our school..and you must be Sabdra! I've her a lot about you!!

Sandra: Um ok then….well Welcome Ashley..but you know that you have really good timing yu know that?

Ashley: Wah? Hat do you mean?

Sandra: Well the guys and the girls were going to explor the other genders rooms but Itachi Disappered off with Nosila so ya…

Ashley: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH I see said the blind man! Here I'll take her place for this one!! Which group do I get?

Sandra: Sweetness! Well you will be with the guys group and you start in Hinata, Ino ,Nosila , Sakura, Sandra, Temari, then TenTen's room… Go in that order ok?

Ashley: OK! (does the naruto thumps up)

Sandra: Befor we get stared take a camera and a 2 way radio (throw Ashley a digital camera with the Village signs on it and a black and red walky talky)

Ashley: Guys over here now ok so we go to Hinata's room! (turns on the walky talky then heads into Hinata's room)

**(( Sorry but that's the end of the chapter for now…Next time were are Nosila and Itachi at? What lays await in the rooms of the naruto cast? Again if you could please replie and tell some of your friends about this story please thank you!!! I'll update soon!!! I promise!!))**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Hey whats up! Told you I'd update soon!)**

Somewere with Itachi and Nosila 

Itachi: Well look what we have here. The hostess of the show tied up ona wall.

Nosila: Were am I and why am I chaned toa wall damn it!!!

Itachi: So I can out you through your worst nightmares but this time you wont be using a jutsu. Mangetkoy Sharingan! (Itachi's eyes change and Nosila loks dead into them)

Nosila: What….were am…I…oh no…(shes standing on a battle field with bullets and soldier everywere)

Itachi: Enjoy! (dsappers and reappers back with the group)

Nosila: (looks around and see her mom in a hummer truck thingy and shes shotting off the 360 machine gun on the top) MOM!! WHAT ARE YO- (befor she could finish her mom was sent flying off to the ground bleeding from a chest wound and her eyes blank as she took her last breth)

Nosila: No..no…not mom no!! (runs over to the mom and sees she isn't breathing and starts to cry and falls on her knees)no…no mom not you please stay here stay for me and your family please stay! Stay damn it!!!

In the real world

Itachi: (appers in a puff of smoke) Yo!

Sandra: Were is Nosila at?

Itachi: She needs…some..alone time…

Sandra: (whispers to TenTen, Temari, Sakura, and the rest of the girls and they all put out various weapons and scrolls)

Temari: Tell us were she is or else…(an evil glint appers in all of the girls eyes)

Itachi: Um she's in my closet…. (all of the girls disapper and apper in Itachis closet and see Nosila)

Ashley: Damn this is a big closet….

Sandra: There she is….i think Itachi got her with Mangetkoy Sharingan…..bastard (picks her up and appers back with her into the area were everyone is)

The naruto guys: omg is she going g to be ok?

Kakashi: She's going to be ok just give her a few days and she'll be as good as new. Takes her to her room.

Temari : (Makes a clone and takes Nosila to her room)

Ashley: Ok lets get started I take the guys and Sandra you tak the girls…here (tosses Sandra a walkie talky)

Sandra: Ya. Thanks. Let's go. Girls were starting in Choji's room ok lets go!

Ashley: We guys we start in Hinata's room lets go!

**(( yes I know a short chapter bu in the next chapter it's all about the girls rooms then in the chapter after that it's going to be all about the girls then were going to be back to normal…hey maybe I'll mix the next 2 chapters to together into one hn who knows again sorry))**


	6. Chapter 6

_THE VALENTINE'S SPECIAL!!!!!_

Nosila: Hey you guys and girls! Ok I know this should be the part of the show for the Naruto Cast to go through the other genders room but I'm making a side thing for Valentine's Special!

Naruto girls: WHAT?!?!!?

Naruto Guys: Ya man this is going to be awesome!

Ashley: Wait…what are we going to be doing?

Sandra:…Knowing her she's going to make us do something perverted…..

Ashley: Give me a sec I'm inviting someone here ok? (pulls out her cell phone and calls up someone)

Sandra: Who was that?

Ashley: 5……4….3…..2…………..1….here he is… (points at the door as it burst open)

Nosila and everyone else: (mega sweat drop)

Nosila: (once the smoke and dust settles) OMFG PANDA-CHAN!!!!!!

Gaara: What did I do? (Everyone looks at him and sweat drops) What?

Ashley: Nosila you already know Cassidy..or as you call him..panda-chan….

Cassidy: Ashley..and the lil one…..

Nosila: Damn it I'm not lil!!!!!!!!!

Cassidy: Yes you are! (walks over to Nosila and stands next to her) See you only come up to the bottom of my shoulders.

Nosila: Shut up! I'm still growing damn it! Now did Ashley tell you what today's special is?

Cassidy: No…duh of course she did.

Nosila: OK then….girls I made a list of what you're going to be wearing and I already mad the costumes….so you have to do it…..

Jaraya: This is going to be so awesome!!!!

Cassidy: You know it dude!

Nosila: (Anime vein on her head) Next time let me finish. Guys you have to do something for the girls to you know this right? Once the girls are done you have to 'entertain' us. Once We're done you go in to the same room but everything will be accommodated to your needs so just pay attention got it?

Itachi: what are you going to make us do? (Is petting something on his lap)

Nosila: You'll find out…What the heck are you petting?

Itachi: OH this is my pet weasel pokey (not the Japanese treat pokey as in poke)

Nosila : Aw let me see him!! (picks up Pokey and he sniffs my finger/hand and runs up to my shoulders and sits there)

Itachi: Be careful he bites…..

Nosila: Really he's really nice…and cute (as she giggles as the weasel tickles her neck)

Cassidy: Awesome a weasel! Let me see I- OW M F#$&!!!!!

Nosila: (Is laughing her ass off along with everyone else as Cassidy is being malled to a near blood pulp but a weasel) Omg …omg..that's so…funny…..

Sandra: Ok then….Ladies….Let's go get dressed….

Nosila: I'm ok I'm ok…. (walks into the back room with all of the other girls and starts to get changed)

Cassidy: Itachi! Call off this damned weasel of yours!!! (Is still being malled my the weasel)

Itachi: (whistles extremely loudly and the weasel instantly stops and sits back down on his lap)

Cassidy: Thank you.

(The room gets dark and a stage appears and the lights dim and all of the guys turn to the stage as wooden chairs appear for the guys on the floor and 8 chairs appear on the stage)

Ashley: (over a mic) Boys this is your little surprise. You can look and you can gawk but the only rule is that you. Can't. Touch. Then with that the girls walked out in sexy outfits all in unison from the darkness of the stage and to the chairs)

Nosila: I hope you enjoy the show (the song goodies comes on and the girls start to dance on and around the chairs)

((Nosila was wearing a shirt black mini skirt with tight black biker pants. She had a crimson red tube top that was cut off about 3 inches below the upper torso with her hair twisted up with black and red chopsticks.

Hinata was wearing a white top that had an opening between her neck and her breast that showed off her cleavage and she also wore a lose knee high skirt with slits up the sides. She was also wearing short white-heeled heels.

Ino was wearing a short dress with slits up the sides and black knee high boots to go with her black and pink dress.

Sakura was wearing a short skirt crimson red skirt with black spider net leggings and crimson red knee high boots. Then she was also wearing a empress line tube top with a loose red net top.

Temari was wearing a skintight one-piece black leather biker outfit. She was wearing mid-thigh high black stiletto boots. She also was wearing a black net arming.

Tenten was wearing a pink and black fighters outfit. It was trimmed with black and with black dragons that wrapped around her body and up to her shoulders. She had black fingerless gloves with a pink lining on it. She also was wearing pink lace-up heels.

Ashley was wearing a short Indian style skirt with little red and black beads hanging from the bottoms. Her shirt was an over the shoulder cropped off top with a triangular design on her arm (A/N: Think Pocahontas' outfit and tattoo). She had UGG like boots with a sting of red and black beads. She also had her braided up into braided pigtails.

Finally Sandra was wearing a white schoolgirls top that was tied up in a knot in the front. She also had a black, red, and white, mini plade skirt. She also wore a red and black necktie. She had her hair in two high pigtails.))

Hinata: Boys. Try not to get to happy (wink.)

Naruto: (His mouth is gapping open) HOLY.CRAP.

Cassidy: Holy crap doesn't explain it. Crap! To much blood! To much blood!! (he said as he tried to wipe away the blood from his nose)

Neji: Nice.

Gaara: Sweet.

Itachi: Dude this is awesome. OW!OW!OW!OW!OW! (He yelled as he held his lower half…if you get my drift)

Ino: Hinata told you not to get to happy boys….Now…..You can't touch only look. (All of the girls walk off stage and down to were the boys are)

Nosila: (walks over to Cassidy and whispers into his ear) invited a special someone for you. (Then she walks over to Itachi)

Itachi: Ello…(Nosila walks over to Itachi. Ino walks over to Kiba. Temari walks over to Shikamaru. Hinata walks over to Naruto. Tenten walks over to Neji. Sandra walked over to Gaara. Ashley walked over to Kakashi. And finally, Konata walked over to Cassidy.)

Cassidy: Thanks Nosila……..Nice to see you Konata…..

Konata: This reminds me a of a steamy scene in the game I'm playing.

Cassidy : (leansintoKonata'searI like that.

( Nosila, Ashley, Sandra, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten began to dance on and around the guys grinding into them while the guys were either drooling, having issues with their lower halves or a mix of both.))

Sakura: Are you enjoying yourselves?

All of the guys: (nod nod)

Sakura: To bad..now it's your turn to pleasure us. But as a small present we'll keep on the outfits for the whole episode far enough?

Guys: Aw damn but what do we have to do?

Sandra: Go in to the same dressing room and see what you have to wear….and you have to wear it without everything to hide them or to do anything to it. And besides if you do anything to it you have to wear nothing…..and I mean nothing at all…..

The Guys: Wt are you going to be doing to us?

Hinata: You'll see.

Guys: (sweat drop from hell) Ok…..( They all walk into the dressing room)

About Five Minutes later

Ashley: Guys come on out and walk all the way to the end of the catwalk and pose got it? (The long stage turns into catwalk with stage lights and skylights shine on the opening if the stage and Sexy Back starts to play)

Ino : OK boys come on out and show us the goods! -

( Itachi cam out in a sexy weasel outfit. It consisted of Black boxers and black weasel ears.

Sasuka came out in a monkey outfit. It was black boxers with a slim long monkey tail and monkey ears.

Kakashi was wearing a straw farmers hat and had silver boxers with straw edging and he also had a piece of straw sticking out from his mouth.

Gaara came out in black and white panda like bowers with a white fluffy tail on his backside. He also had one black and one white ear.

Shikamaru was wearing tan antlers with hove hands….and tan boxers. He also had a white fluffy tail.

Naruto was wearing bright orange boxers with spirals on it. He had nine foxtails and deep orange fox ears.

Neji was wearing black, dark green, and deep red roster feathers and black boxers on.

Kiba was wearing brown wolves tails and ears with Akamaru walking next to him.

Finally Cassidy came out in dark green boxers and a black cattail and ears. Along with Black paws.))

Nosila: OMG there look so KAWII!!!

Sakura: That is an understatement…..(has a drool moment)

Hinata: Holy Crap Naruto looks hotter than normal!

Sandra: PANDA!!!!!!!!!!

Neji: Shuddyp. Why did we have to wear these?

Tenten: Because you guys have to entertain us. Now do some poses.

Cassidy: I hate joo….(walks to the end of the of the catwalk and does and lean back pose then walks back to the stage as Neji walked to the end and flipped back his hair as the girls squealed)

Neji: This sucks….

Itachi: Well I guess it's my turn….(walks to the end of the catwalk and takes out his ponytail and lets it blow I the breeze..(A/N:Since when is there any breeze inside of a building?)

Nosila: ……I'll be back in a second (walks into her room and screams as load and walks back out and continues to walks the show)

Itachi and the other guys: ….(sweat drop)

Sasuka: (walks to the end of the walk and puts on hand on his hip and did a girls pose as everyone tired to hold in a laugh or witch or even a mix of both) What?

Naruto: Wow it's true you really are gay….now get you ass off the stage so I can do mine.(walks to the end of the catwalk, smiled fox like and did a cute kitty pose.)

Hinata: (blushes a deep red) He's so cute!

Kakashi: (walks down to the edge of the stage and tips his hat then takes it off along with the piece of stray from his mouth)

Gaara: Hn. Whatever I guess that it's my turn….(Walks to the end of the walk and turns on his toes and looks over his shoulder and threw a kiss t the girls as Sandra Squealed at the top of her lungs and clapped Fan girl like.

Kiba: (walks to the end of the stage with Akamaru and smiles wolf like, puts his puppy on his head and winks at the girls)

Shikamru: This is so troublesome….(walks t the end of the stage and leans back showing off his abs as all of he girls drool.)

Itachi: I guess that that's the end of that….so what now?

Nosila: First Guys come here and line up and close your eyes and no peeking. (All of the guys line up and close their eyes and the girls line up infront of them

Naruto: What are you going to make us do?

Hinata: You'll see…1..2…3….girls go. (All of the girls lean in and kiss the guys on the cheek)

Neji: (Opens his eyes and starts to Make out with Tenten and same thing with everyone else.)

Nosila: (Says while making out with Itachi) Come next time for the normal Naruto schedule…

**((Sorry about the late timing but I was really busy before during and a lil after Valentine's day sorry! Next time we'll be back for the regular episodes ok? Pm me if you want to be put in descriptions ect ect. Plus Konata is from Lucky Star which I don't own but Happy (Late) Valentine's ay! 3))**


End file.
